I'll be right beside you ONE SHOT
by Broganmadfatdiary
Summary: Lauren Branning is your typical new young adult - she loves to drink! Joey is trying to figure out what his little sister sees in their scumbag of a dad. Throughout this mixture, the pair meet. Will they stick or fail?


Lauren was 18 years old. She was the sort of teenager, that as soon as it was legal, she'd drink as much as she could take – because she could. She had two best friends: Lucy and Whitney. She'd known Lucy ever since she moved to Walford with her parents and little sister, but as they kept fighting and Lucy went away, Lauren grew closer to Whitney. It was the beginning of summer and she was ready to party all throughout the summer. In fact, tonight she was ready to go out with her two girlfriends, and meet some cute boys.

"Uh, Uncle Derek?" Lauren asked, looking up at him as he barged into her family household. Standing up from the breakfast table, she looked at him raising her eyebrows and folding her arms over her chest. "How do we owe the pleasure?" She fabricated a smile on her face, knowing that her little sister was sitting beside her. Lauren never liked her Uncle Derek. She thought he was creepy looking, dangerous, and just basically a big creep.  
Smiling at her, he waved at her blonde little sister, Abi,  
"Alright girls?" He asked. "Your dad around?" He asked, turning his gaze to Lauren.  
The brown haired girl shook her head,  
"No, he's at work. Why?"  
"Never you mind, Lauren darling."  
Rolling her eyes, Lauren sat back down on the chair and she looked at Abi.  
"Can we leave a message?" The younger sibling asked her uncle, causing Lauren to roll her eyes again.  
"No it's okay, that's Abi. I'll catch him later. Bye."  
Throwing her creepy uncle a sarcastic wave, she waited until he closed the front door, before she scrunched her face together,  
"Ugh, he is such a creep!"  
"Lauren!" Abi scolded. "That is our uncle. Be nice."  
"Oh come on, Abi. He's a creep, and you know it. Just admit it. No one's around. I won't tell anyone."  
The blonde haired sibling stared at the black haired sibling, and Lauren nodded her head smiling. Abi sighed,  
"Okay fine, he's a creep."  
"Aha! I knew it!" She grinned at her, making Abi roll her eyes at her older sister.

"Luce?" Lauren answered her phone, her eyebrows furrowing together with confusion.  
"Lauren I need you to get down to the café now!"  
"What? Why? Is something wrong?"  
Lauren was already on her feet, walking out of the living room, and sliding on her boots, zipping them up.  
"Your Uncle Derek has come in again."  
Her chocolate brown orbs widened with rage,  
"_Again?!_" She squealed.  
"Uh huh. He's taken more money from the cash register." Lucy sighed down the line. "Lauren, what do I do? I need my dad back."  
Nodding, Lauren picked up her leather jacket, opening the front door and she stepped outside; cradling her phone in between her cheek and shoulder, as she slid on her jacket,  
"I'm on my way, Luce. Don't worry, alright? I'm not gonna let-"  
She was cut off mid-sentence. Heck, she almost dropped her phone! In front of her, in the gardens, was a male. He was around six foot, brown hair, with a tint of ginger. Well, in this light it did. His gaze was on Lauren. Clearing her throat, Lauren quickly came up with an excuse,  
"Luce, I'll call you back." Ending the call, Lauren slowly walked down her steps, keeping her gaze on the mysterious male. Sliding her phone into her jeans pockets, she sorted out her jacket, making her way over to the gardens. She thought he looked breathtaking. And she wanted to get to know him. She was certain about that. As she stepped into the gardens, her breathing became heavier, as she smiled nervously at the male.  
"Um, hi." She said shyly.  
Looking more closely at the black haired teen, the male scanned her from head to toe, making Lauren's eyes blush a deep red. Smirking when he noticed her blushed cheeks, he then nodded,  
"Hey."  
"Can I uh. Can I help you? I noticed you staring when I came out of my house. Do you need something?"  
His smirk grew bigger,  
"I had a nice view."  
Her cheeks blushed even deeper, but she cleared her throat, trying to keep herself together. The male chuckled softly and he held out his hand,  
"I'm Joey."  
"Lauren." She replied, shaking his hand. _How formal._ She thought to herself.  
His eyes bored into her, as he dropped his hand to his side. He watched her closely, it made Lauren feel self conscious. Clearing her throat slightly, she discreetly wiped her sweaty palms against her jeans. Joey noticed, but he pretended that he didn't. Sliding his hands into his jeans pickets, he smiled at her,  
"So where're you going?" He asked, sounding casual.  
"Um..." All the words had left her mouth. Where _was _she going? She stared at him. Her mouth hanging open slightly in awe. _Lucy! _She told herself. "I uh, I gotta go to the caf. My best friend needs me."  
"Oh? Mind if I come?"  
The black haired teen was taken back by his confidence. Nodding, she smiled at him politely, and then and led the slightly ginger haired boy out of the gardens, and across the square.

"It's about time!" Lucy hissed, as she watched her best friend walk in.  
Lauren sighed,  
"I'm sorry, I got caught up." She replied, resting her hands on the counter; Joey standing by her side. Lucy's eyebrows raised in surprise,  
"Oh. And hello...?"  
"Joey." The male replied politely.  
Slyly looking her from head to toe, he then glanced at Lauren from the corner of his eye. _She's nothing compared to her. _He thought to himself.  
"Uh, right." Lauren said awkwardly, as Lucy gave her a look. "Lucy, this is Joey. Joey, this is Lucy. We've literally just met ourselves."  
The blonde haired girl flashed the male a flirtatious smile,  
"Nice to meet you, Joey."  
Raising his eyebrows and dropping them, he nodded,  
"Likewise."  
The black haired girl bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from smirking. She felt superior that Joey seemed to be taking more of an interest in her, and not Lucy. Looking up at the slightly ginger haired boy, Lauren smiled politely at him,  
"Why don't you get us a seat, and I'll get us some drinks?"  
Averting his eyes back to Lauren, something inside them lit up. Smiling at her, he nodded, getting out his wallet.  
"Oh no." Lauren started, shaking her head and waving her hand at him. "It's on me."  
Joey chuckled softly,  
"Yeah, right." He replied sarcastically, getting out a five pound note, holding it out for her. "What kind of jerk would I be, if I made you pay?" He raised his eyebrows at her, his eyes taunting her.  
Sighing, Lauren took the money from him, making Joey smile at her with satisfaction,  
"Coffee for me. Black."  
He walked away and sat down at the table by the corner. Turning her attention back to her best friend, she heard her scoff,  
"What?" Lauren demanded.  
"So jealous that you met him first." She turned her back to Lauren, making Joey's order.  
Lauren rolled her eyes. _Yeah, cause meeting you first would've made the difference._ She thought to herself. Lucy turned back to her, and her best friend held out the money. Taking the five pound note, Lucy pinched the numbers into the cash register. Putting the money, she then handed Lauren the change, closing the cash register. The black haired girl smiled at her best friend, turning away from her, and she made her way over to Joey. Taking a seat opposite him, she placed his change in front of him,  
"So, answer me a few questions."  
Joey lifted his eyebrows at her in surprise, at how upfront she was. He nodded, signalling that it was okay.  
"Why were you stood staring at me?"  
He shrugged casually,  
"You called to me."  
Lauren gave him a look, making Joey grin and shake his head,  
"Yeah, that was really lame."  
Smiling, the black haired girl nodded and laughed,  
"Horrendous." She admitted.  
The pair were interrupted by the blonde cafe manager, setting Joey's cup of coffee, and Lauren's hot chocolate down in front of them. Not even glancing at her best friend, Lucy turned on her heel and left. Noticing this, Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes,  
"Drama queen." She mumbled.  
"Trouble in paradise?" Joey asked with concern, picking up his mug and taking a sip of his coffee.  
"She likes you." Lauren admitted, lifting her gaze up to him, wanting to see his reaction.  
He froze in mid-movement. Clearing his throat, Joey smiled, stopping himself from laughing at Lauren's confession,  
"Well, she's not exactly my type. In fact, she seems kinda like a bitch."  
The black haired girl gasped, laughing at his honesty,  
"Excuse me! That's my best friend you're talking about!"  
Joining in with her laughter, Joey placed his mug back down onto the table,  
"What?" He asked innocently. "I just wanted to get the boundaries set."  
"What boundaries?" Lauren asked curiously.  
"Well, that I wouldn't go for her, when I'm kinda into her best friend. Pretty shitty of me, if I did."  
Lauren smirked, raising her eyebrows at him,  
"Oh, you do, do you?"  
Joey returned the smirk,  
"I think that's pretty obvious."  
The teen lifted her mug to her lips, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. After setting her mug back down onto the table, she licked her lips,  
"What're you doing here in Walford?"  
"Family lives here." Joey admitted. "Not really up for meeting them, though."  
"Oh? Why not?"  
"Hate my dad." He confessed, shrugging his shoulders.  
Lauren nodded, deciding it was best not to push it any further.  
"Hey," the black haired teen started, looking up at Joey. "How do you fancy spending the day, getting to know me?"  
Joey smiled and nodded,  
"Sounds perfect."  
Blushing slightly, she rose to her feet and so did Joey. They walked out of the cafe, and across the square. As they entered the gardens, Joey couldn't take it anymore. Gripping hold of her wrist gently, he turned her around to face her, and then he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Taken back, Lauren slowly began to kiss him back. Wrapping his arms around her waist, the teen wrapped her arms around his neck, the kiss deepening. The kiss was full of electricity and sparks. Moaning slightly into the kiss, Joey smirked into the kiss, running his hands down her sides.  
"Get a room, Lauren darling."  
Gasping, they both pulled back and they looked at the voice. In front of them, stood creepy Uncle Derek. Lauren felt Joey tense beside her, but she didn't think of it.  
"Can I help you?" The black haired teen said, her voice breathless.  
Derek smirked and narrowed his eyes at Lauren, and then he looked over at Joey,  
"In the gardens, darling? Really, Lauren?"  
Joey scoffed and he rolled his eyes,  
"Always so typical of you, Derek, ain't it?"  
The black haired teen looked at the slightly ginger haired male beside her, and her eyebrows furrowed together with confusion. Derek chuckled at his comment,  
"You've known me twenty seconds, and you think you have the right to talk to me like that, do you son? What gives you the right?!" His voice raised at the last sentence.  
Lauren was turning her head to and from the male and her uncle, as they spoke; confusion hitting her more and more.  
"I'm your son, Derek!"  
Her chocolate brown orbs widened in horror. If Joey was Derek's son, that made him her...  
"Oh god." Lauren blurted out, before running through the gardens and up towards her front door.  
Joey's eyes followed her every move, his eyebrows furrowing together with confusion. What was wrong with her? Turning his attention to Derek, his eyes sliced into them.  
"Are you telling me that you're Joey?" His face had lit up with surprise. He had waited so long for his son to come and see him. Sure, he had done some bad stuff, but Joey was his son, and he wanted to get to know him. But his son never wanted anything to with him. Clearing his throat, Joey folded his arms over his chest and he rolled his eyes at his father.  
"You're disgusting, you know that, right?" He spat towards his dad, his eyes still slicing into him.  
"Me?" Derek chuckled shaking his head. "I'm not the one who was just caught kissing their cousin, now was I?!"  
Joey froze. His eyes widened with shock, as his heart began to pound. His cousin? He couldn't... No, he's lying.  
"Uncle Max's daughter." Derek informed him with a smirk.  
Without taking another second to think, the slightly ginger haired male took off running up to number 5. Running up the steps, he banged against the door,  
"Lauren! Open the door!" He kept banging his hand against the door. "Lauren, c'mon! I know you're in there! Lauren!" He sighed.

Lauren slowly raised from the arm of the sofa, and then she walked out of the living room, and then she opened the front door. Joey dropped his hand to his side, and he placed them both on their hips. He sighed in relief,  
"Lauren."  
She swallowed slowly, looking up a him, and then she stepped aside; opening the door wider. He walked in, and smiled weakly at her. Closing the door behind him, she turned to him and she gestured towards the living room. Nodding silently, he walked into the living room, and then the black haired teen walked in after him. Sitting down on the sofa, Joey cleared his throat query, and Lauren stood my the arm, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Lauren..." He whispered. "I-I..."  
Lauren swallows slowly and she shook her head,  
"Don't." She begged quietly.  
"No, I need to." He sighed standing up. "Lauren, I really, really like you."  
"And I like you..." She started.  
He walked over to her, taking her hands,  
"Then what's the problem?"  
The black haired teen laughed slightly,  
"You mean, except from the fact that we're cousins, right?"  
He stared at her, waiting for an answer.  
"Joey, we can't." She frowned, looking up at him. "We're family, and it's wrong."  
"It's legal." He persuaded her.  
Lauren sighed looking down to the ground, trying to keep herself calm.  
"Just... Just tell me that." Joey paused, sighing. "Just tell me that you don't feel anything."  
Cupping her face, he leaned close to her, and Lauren closed her eyes, when she felt their lips touch roughly. It was like an addiction. The black haired girl gasped into the kiss, as Joey pushed his tongue into her mouth, pulling her in close to him. Snaking her arms around his waist, Lauren began to kiss him back roughly, making Joey groan. She quickly pulled away, breathing heavy and they stared at each other, Joey resting their foreheads against each other's,  
"I-I need to think this through." She admitted, in a breathless tone.  
Nodding, Joey moved away from her, walking out of the living room. Reaching the door, he stopped and looked at her. Flashing her a small smile, Lauren returned the smile, and then he left.

"Joey?" Looking up, he smiled weakly up at his little sister, Alice.  
"Hey, Al. Was wondering when I'd finally run into you."  
She sat down on the bench, in the gardens, beside him, and she hugged his neck,  
"I can't believe you're here! You're finally here! Have you seen dad?"  
As she pulled out of the hug, he scoffed,  
"Yeah. Didn't even recognise me." He looked at her sympathetic face. "Can you believe that? Our so-called dad, didn't even realise what his own son looked like."  
"Joey..." She sighed. "The last time he saw you, you was seven."  
Joey raised an eyebrow at her,  
"And that gives him the right?" He rose to his feet. "He's been the worst dad in the world, Alice! And yet you take him back?!" He shook his head, staring at his blonde/brown haired little sister in disgust. "Ain't an excuse, Al."  
He began to walk away from her, and she watched him,  
"Where're you going?" She wondered curiously.  
"To see Lauren." He replied, carrying on walking across the square.

Walking up the steps, he knocked on the door, and the he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets; tears filling in his eyes. Lauren opened the door, and her eyes softened,  
"Joey..."  
"He's got her, Lauren." He said, his voice breaking.  
Opening the door wider, she stepped aside, letting him walk inside. Closing the door behind Joey, she walked over to him,  
"Whose got whom, Joey?" She asked, concerned.  
The slightly ginger haired male sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve,  
"Derek! He's brainwashed, Alice!"  
He closed his eyes, placing his hands on his hips, as the tears escaped from his eyes; and Lauren watched the tears roll down his cheeks. Joey hated showing his vulnerable side around people. And especially now, in front of Lauren. The black haired teen frowned, and she placed a hand lightly on his arm,  
"Joey, what's wrong?"  
"He hit my mum."  
Lauren raised her eyebrows with shock. Joey nodded at her expression,  
"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I was seven years old, Lauren. I-I was at the top of the stairs, and-and... I saw him. I saw her hitting her, and." He paused, to clear his throat again. "She just let him."  
The black haired girl had heard enough. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled Joey into a tight hug, and the slightly ginger haired male returned the hug, stuffing his face into her hair, where it rested on her shoulder. He cried silently into her shoulder, Lauren staying silent, stroking his back with comfort.

"Here you go." The black haired girl said in a soothing voice, handing Joey out a cup of coffee. Looking up, Joey smiled weakly at her, taking the coffee from her,  
"Thanks." He said quietly.  
Lauren sat down beside him,  
"Okay."  
"Okay?" He looked at her confused.  
She cleared her throat quietly,  
"Okay, we'll give this a try."  
His eyes lit up,  
"R-Really?"  
Lauren smiled weakly and nodded,  
"Yeah. I can't have you dealing with this alone-"  
"I don't want you to be with me, because of sympathy."  
The girl rolled her eyes licking her lips,  
"That's not it. I care about you, Joey. And I'm going to help you through this. Forever."  
"Thank you." He exhaled deeply.  
Taking her cup out of her hands, Joey placed their cups onto the coffee table, and then he kissed her passionately; laying Lauren back onto the sofa.


End file.
